Partial financial support is requested for an Annual Symposium on the Biology of Skin beginning with the 32nd year. The specific aims of these conferences remains similar to those held in prior years. These conferences will A) thoroughly cover one aspect of cutaneous biology each year. B) allow the acquisition of new knowledge and exchange of information on a formal basis and provide a proving ground for new concepts. C) broaden our understanding and perspective for biological properties of the skin of man under normal and pathologic conditions. D) encourage young investigators to pursue careers in academic and experimental dermatology by interacting with established scientists and by recognizing unsolved problems in cutaneous biology. The conference will convene each year in the Autum for 4 days at Salishan Lodge, Gleneden Beach, Oregon. The symposium will be attended by 120-150 invited guests and speakers. Ordinarily, 24 or 25 invited speakers will attend. The topic to be presented in 1981 is "Structural Elements of the Dermis." My co-chairmen are Drs. Karen Holbrook (Univesity of Washington), Sheldon Pinnell (Duke), and Jouni Uitto (UCLA-Harbour). Future topics will include "Keratinocyte Cell Culture," "Nutrition and the Skin," "Immunology and the Skin," "Carcinogenesis," and "Cutaneous Microbiology."